He Didn't
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: Lexy is a very caring person–she gives donations, helps out many younger kids and lots more. Now the question is, does people care for her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Ender's Phone**

_I can write things. From thank you's to sorry's. Today, I'm going to write an apology disguised as a story. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT._

_Lexy is not mine. Lexy is owned by Lexboss. As for Gumball and other canon characters which are owned by Cartoon Network Productions_ Europe.

"Ender, answer!" Lexy said underneath her breath, clutching hard on her phone.

Lexy was an on-the-run pink cat that Ender, a recent migrant, rescued five weeks ago from a kidnapper. Then it was discovered that Lexy was the daughter of Nicole and Richard Watterson and she was being chased by kidnappers of unknown reason.

She now is the sister of Anais, Gumball and Darwin. She looked up to them, knowing she can't trust anybody else.

Gumball and Darwin came in, skipping like practical maniacs. Gumball was a blue cat the same age as Lexy. He wore a light brown jumper. Darwin was an orange fish with legs. Funny enough, he's living with two cats.

Gumball went into his bed, Darwin went into his fish bowl and Lexy stayed on the floor. She was holding onto the phone, hoping Ender would help her end a gossip about her.

She just waited there. Gumball was worried for her.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Waiting for the response from a person who'll help me stop a problem," Lexy said silently.

"Can you wait tomorrow?" Gumball asked. "I'm sleepy."

"Five more minutes?" Lexy pleaded.

"Fine," Gumball sighed.

"Come on, Ender!" Lexy whispered.

Then a notification noise. Lexy clicked the notification, to discover it was just a new update to the phone. She felt sad. Her friend wasn't able to help her out.

She turned off her phone, went up her bunk and slept. She slept with a nightmare. A nightmare about nobody caring about her.

She cried in her sleep. Gumball noticed it. He woke up Lexy. She woke up with teary eyes.

"Lexy, come down," Gumball whispered.

Lexy walked down the ladder and to adjacent her brother.

"What's wrong? You've lost one paw? One of your whiskers are too short?" Gumball asked, in a cheerful voice.

"I had a nightmare," Lexy muttered.

"What was it about?"

"It was about nobody caring about me," Lexy said.

"Don't you worry!" Gumball exclaimed. "I'll fix it tomorrow!"

As soon as he finished his statement, he fell down, and slept. Lexy wrapped her jacket around herself and went up the bunk. Does anyone care? Her thoughts made her feel sad. Does anyone care about a pink cat who wears a black top all of the time? Does anyone care about this very silent girl?

Lexy felt rejected. Probably she should be. She pulled her blanket over herself. She was sad. She thought Ender cared but, she was wrong all along.

He didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Lies**

"Mia, is today Saturday?" Ender asked the cat beside him.

Ender was a European tiger. He was half English, quarter Scottish, eighth Italian, sixteenth French, thirty-second Irish, sixty-fourth Spanish and sixty-fourth Italian. He wore a dark blue and blue-striped jacket and black pants. He lived beside Mia, a French migrant who came earlier. She was a white cat who wore a black and grey-striped skirt, a white top and a chic beret.

This morning, they were sitting on the couch at Ender's house doing nothing.

"Uh, _oui_," Mia replied, in her French accent.

"That means I receive the music sheets for Clair de Lune!" Ender exclaimed.

"_OOUUUUIIIIII_!" the two exclaimed.

The two looked at each other. They remembered the rule that whoever gets a music sheet first, they'll play it on the piano first.

"I'll get it!" Ender said.

"_Non_! I'll get it!" Mia exclaimed.

"_Dim_!" Ender complained. "I WILL GET... Wait, what?"

Ender noticed a new notification in his phone.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"Nothing. Just go ahead and get the music sheet. My piano is wide open," Ender said, looking at his phone.

Mia grinned.

"Merci!" she thanked Ender.

"Votre accueil," Ender replied, looking at his phone.

He saw that Lexy phoned him yesterday. He shrugged and tried calling Lexy. It just continued beeping. Ender scratched the back of his ear, hoping Lexy would answer after he scratches his ear. It just continued beeping. Ender was sweating, now. The beeping ended. When Ender opened his mouth to speak, the phone talked.

"Lexy is not available. Please contact later," the phone said.

Ender knew what happened. He needed to go to Lexy.

He started running out of his house. Mia just looked at Ender as she wandered her hand inside the mailbox.

"Au revoir!" Ender exclaimed at Mia.

"Au revoir?" Mia said back.

Ender ran as fast as he could to Lexy's house, paw by paw. Then he made it. He knocked on the door twice. Gumball opened the door.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to Lexy about..."

"You want to talk to her about your date with her? Well I don't welcome people like you so, goodbye!" Gumball said.

Ender put his foot behind the door just as Gumball was about to close it. Gumball was smiling anxiously at Ender.

"Gumball what's up?" Ender asked.

"Nothing," Gumball smiled.

"I just want to say sorry to Lexy," Ender explained.

"It's not Lexy nor me stopping you it's..."

"Ender McAuthor! Get out of my house!" Nicole exclaimed from the top of the staircase. "After hurting my daughter's feelings, you dare come here. What are you here for? To hurt her feelings more?"

"See you at school!" Gumball said.

Ender nodded and ran.

"Mom, who was that?" Lexy called from her room.

"Nobody, sweety!" Nicole called back.

Lexy laid on the carpet of her room, despaired by the fact that Ender didn't come to say sorry or try calling her back.

"Okay," Lexy said to herself. "Okay."


End file.
